Never Surrender - Oneshot for ObscureStar
by Aniwolfgirl
Summary: Oneshot for ObscureStar for winning contest for Fairy Tail - Origins X780. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima and Cecilia Frost belongs to ObscureStar.

AN: Here is your prize. I hope you like it. Sorry it took so long with my stupid internet.

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster oneshot for ObscureStar**

**CHARACTER INFORMATION**

Name: Cecilia Frost

Age:18

D.O.B: December 19

Appearance: messy, wavy style hair, mid-back length and multi layered, blue in colour. Eyes are a bright turquoise colour.

She wears a smallish blue bikini top, light blue worn out denim shorts, a dark blue baggie hoodie, a pair of black and white converse boots and aqua green star-shaped gem earrings. She always has light pink lip gloss on and her Fairy Tail guild mark is located on her right breast and a dark blue in colour.

Personality: Cheerful, perverted, caring, loyal, trustworthy, beautiful, strong, short-tempered, smart, cunning, protective, arrogant in battle.

Likes: Lollipops, reading, singing, star gazing, swimming, hanging out with friends, giving Gray a nose bleed, Pissing Laxus, Juvia and Natsu off.

Dislikes: People who hurt her friends, spiders, maths, green vegetables

Magic Abilities: Ice Make Magic

Her body can turn into ice. She can heal anyone who is absorbed by her ice body, no matter how sever the injuries are. Excellent control over her Ice Make Magic.

* * *

'**_I wont run. I will stand and look ahead to what I must do. I must face the fear. I won't let it control me anymore. I will use my heart that holds my courage and my bravery to move me forward to what I must do.' Gray Fullbuster._**

* * *

**NEVER SURRENDER**

The year is X791 and once again Fairy Tail was the number one wizarding guild in the kingdom of Fiore. All thanks to the Grand Magic Games that were recently held.

Fire dragon slayer - Natsu Dragneel, Requip mage - Erza Scarlet, Lightning dragon slayer - Laxus Dreyar, Ice make mage - Gray Fullbuster, Iron dragon slayer - Gajeel Redfox, Water mage - Juvia Lockser, Celestial Spirit mage - Lucy Heartfilia, Sky dragon slayer - Wendy Marvell, Beast Takeover mage - Elfman Strauss, Demon Takeover mage - Mirajane Strauss, Card mage - Cana Alberona and the mysterious Mystogan who was really Jellal Fernandes in disguise. These wizards were all responsible for bringing victory to Fairy Tail, making the name known throughout the lands once again.

Magnolia became a bit quieter after the celebrations began to settle once again. No-one could really blame the Fairy mages for being so happy and lively. They deserved it after all. The ones who were left behind suffered for so long waiting, hoping that the strongest members would return one day.

Cecilia Frost was one of the ones who the Tenrou Island group originally left behind. However, the female mage had eventually confronted the exceeds - Carla and Pantherlily when she seen them flying off from the port at Hargeon. The girl followed them after Carla had told her she didn't feel right with Wendy being there. By the time the blue haired mage had got there it was too late to find the others as the island was engulfed by a blinding light after the dragon attacked.

Thankfully the Fairy Sphere was activated saving her and the others from death. Although it made them fall into a slumber for almost seven years.

Gray Fullbuster, the other Ice Make mage of Fairy Tail was the one to find her. When Cecilia opened her eyes to see him that's when she knew how lucky she was to be alive.

…

"Hey, Cecilia?" Gray called.

The blue haired girl turned her head.

"What's up?"

"Want to go on a mission with me tomorrow?" he asked her.

Cecilia nodded. "Yeah sure. But don't you normally go with Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Happy?"

"Yeah but this says it's a pair job. Not a group." Gray replied casually.

"Oh. Okay." Cecilia knew that meant he was uncomfortable just taking one or the other of his normal team mates.

...

The next morning the pair headed to Sage Village. It was a small farming village on the outskirts of the East Forest. The sun shone its blistering hot rays down on the pair.

"I'm glad I wore just a bikini top and shorts," Cecilia said as she looked up at the blue sky.

Gray chuckled. "You always wear those type of clothes and the hoodie."

The blue haired mage looked at her partner and smiled.

"I guess I do. But you enjoy it don't you?" she said as she winked at him.

Gray looked away, a blush evident on his cheeks didn't go unnoticed by the female mage.

They finally reached their destination, Sage Village.

"This place looks like a desert," Cecilia said.

Gray and Cecilia both wandered through the village, not a villager in sight or a tourist and not even any crops were viable. This was odd for a farming village.

The earth began to shake beneath them.

"Gray?"

"Yeah, I feel it too."

The earth infront of them crumbled and a serpent like beast emerged.

"What the hell is that?!" Cecilia exclaimed.

Cecilia had never encountered a beast like this before in her life.

The serpent eyed the two mages with its amber eyes before it burrowed underground again.

Cecilia and Gray looked around waiting for a clue to where the serpent would appear next.

The earth shook again and crumbled under Cecilia. The girl let out a scream.

"Cecilia!" Gray shouted and grabbed the girl's hand before she fell through the broken earth. He pulled her up out of the hole. The blue haired mage fell on top of the dark haired mage.

The pair were lost in their own thoughts for a moment, forgetting about the troubles that faced them there.

The earth shook again and the serpent emerged once again before them. The mages looked up from their positions at the serpent. It let out a roaring sound and released purple fumes from its mouth.

"Cecilia don't breath it in. It's poison," Gray whispered in her ear. He ripped off his coat and shirt. Handing the coat to Cecilia to put over her mouth and nose. The female nodded confirming she understood what he wanted her to do.

The two mages covered their mouths and noses with the clothing and ran upwind. This would give them an advantage as the fumes would travel with the air current. The serpent was reluctant to let them go though, as it shot its barbed tail out of the ground hitting them both and scratching them. Cecilia and Gray got up and ran again, out of range of the purple toxic fumes.

"**Ice Make Hammer!"** Gray shouted as he created his hammer and hit the serpent.

"**Ice Make Arrow!" **Cecilia made an arrow made of ice and shot it at the large reptile piercing it in one eye. The serpent was enraged as it began to thrash around.

"**Ice Make Ice Geyser!" **Gray's ice attack made geysers of ice appear and impaled the serpent.

The two mages looked at the motionless serpent before them panting and sweating. Both collapsing on the ground.

Gray noticed his vision begin to blur. Cecilia noticed hers blur as well. The female mage had to act fast to save Gray at least. But her body, it just wouldn't budge. It was rejecting any command she gave it, choosing to lay their motionless. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched the back of Gray's body in front of her.

_'No. I can't give up.'_

_'They didn't give up on Tenrou Island.'_

_'I won't surrender now.'_

_'No. I will never surrender, ever.'_

_'Gray.'_

Cecilia's body began to move at her will. She slowly got up and crawled to Gray. Changing her body into ice, she encased him.

Gray had no idea what was happening. He was in the darkness and then he was looking at the serpent's body in front of him as he laid on the ground. He turned his head and saw Cecilia. Her eyes closed, she was sweating and panting heavily.

Gray panicked.

"No. Cecilia!" He shook her trying to wake her. The blue haired mage's breathing continued in shallow laboured breaths.

He had no choice. Gray picked her up and ran as fast as he could to the East Forest praying the Fairy Tail healer, Porlyusica was home.

Gray arrived at Porlyusica's place and banged on her door.

"What is it?" the elderly woman asked in an annoyed tone.

"Please help her," Gray begged.

Porlyusica rolled her eyes and motioned Gray to enter.

Gray placed the weak Cecilia on the mat as Porlyusica watched him.

"It was a big brown serpent with poisonous fumes emitting from its mouth and a barbed tail," he told the woman.

Porlyusica nodded. It was good when they were able to tell her exactly what she wanted to know. The treatment was so much easier to find then.

"The Doku. A species of poisonous serpents. They love to eat humans," she told the male mage.

Porlyusica gathered herbs and prepared the antidote as Gray sat beside Cecilia and wiped her face with a damp cloth trying to keep her cool.

"Here. I'll need your help," Porlyusica told him as she approached with a vile.

"Hold her mouth open or pour it in? Your choice boy."

Gray decided to be the one to hold her mouth open because he knew he would probably be more gentle about it.

Porlyusica poured the contents of the vile in the blue haired ice mage's mouth. Gray closed her mouth and kept it shut, ensuring it was all swallowed. Now all he could do was sit and wait.

Gray waited in silence as Porlyusica left to restock her medicinal supplies.

One hour. Two hours. Three hours.

The dark haired mage closed his eyes."Why Cecilia?"

"Because, I didn't want to give up," she whispered as she opened her eyes.

Gray looked at her startled.

"Cecilia. But you used more magical energy healing me," he protested.

"We would have both died then," Cecilia said sadly. She was thankful that they didn't though.

Gray cupped Cecilia's cheeks in his hands. His face was so close to hers.

"It's taken me so long to admit it," he whispered.

"What?"

"You, Cecilia Frost."

Cecilia frowned, confused.

"Why do you think I kept saying no to Juvia?" he asked the confused blue haired mage. He continued, not allowing her to reply, "because I wanted you."

He leant in closer. It was warm and soft. Butterflies filled her stomach as Gray's lips touched hers. Kissing him made her heart melt. It was full of passion and longing. Cecilia unconsciously wrapped her arms around the male ice mage and deepened the kiss between them.

Someone cleared their throat. The pair looked over to see Porlyusica watching them.

"It's great and all kids, but no things that lead to babies in my house. And seeing as you're well enough to kiss him you may both leave now."

The two mages thanked Porlyusica and left.

Gray wrapped his arm around Cecilia.

"I'm glad I didn't surrender to the poison.," Cecilia said as they looked at each other and smiled.

Gray saw a smirk appear on the female ice mage's face.

"What?"

"The guild is going to love this news."

Gray groaned. Just great, the guild would annoy them about their relationship details and Cecilia would certainly play it to her advantage just to annoy them. He smiled wondering what devious plans she was conjuring up already.


End file.
